OlimarxFalcon Drabbles
by Skylo
Summary: Title says all!
1. Bumble

Despite his demands to be treated as an equal to everyone, Olimar's height was hard to ignore. Simple, everyday tasks (all of which he insisted on doing himself) were a challenge for him. Even now, as he toddled down the path with Captain Falcon, hand-in-hand, he struggled to keep his balance. He had to stretch his arm up way too far just to reach, so he'd often get tired and resort to practically dangling off of Falcon's pointer finger (his hand was far too small to hold hands properly). Falcon felt bad watching him stumble around like that, but he knew if he suggested an alternative, Olimar would refuse.

The walk from the tennis courts back to the mansion was taking longer than it should have. Olimar tripped and fell, and finally, Falcon had enough. Before the little Hocotatian could protest, he found himself lifted up onto the racer's shoulders. Without a word, Falcon took both Olimar's hands in his, to steady him and show affection at once, and continued towards the house.

Maybe his dignity was taking a blow, but Olimar couldn't find it in himself to object right then.


	2. Abomination

Abomination

You're not angry with me. You won't even look at me. I wish you'd direct that hatred at me instead of him. It's not his fault he cheated on you, it's mine.

He crumples under your gaze. Already I see tears in his eyes. He's trying so hard not to cry. My heart twists in knots as you continue to scream at him, and all I can think about is how much I'd love to punch you in your stupid face. How could you say those things to him? Look at him, he's not proud!

Your kids are peeking around the corner. You don't notice. They're upset too. Can you please calm down?

He came here to be honest with you, but at this rate, I might as well just take him back with me. We'll take your kids too. It wouldn't bother me one bit to rip them from your arms.

Now he's really crying. He's blubbering.

"I'm sorry," slips out after every sentence. But the worst part is, he's not sorry. And neither am I.


	3. Piece

Piece

It's funny to think of how simple it used to be. His heart had always been one whole, his own in its entirety since day one. Then he fell in love and got married, and suddenly it was in two–half for her, and half for himself. They had children, and his heart was broken into four–one for her, one for his boy, one for his little girl, and one for himself. And for a while it stayed this way. It was still simple.

Until he fell in love again.

The piece he kept to himself was all he had left. That last piece, he gave to _him_.

Well, it wasn't actually given. Rather, it was stolen right from under his nose. It was helpless to resist, there was nothing he could do. One day he just woke up and realized none of it belonged to him anymore. It was the first time he understood what it meant to say, 'You complete me.'


	4. Fighter

Fighter

Captain Falcon admired how fierce Olimar could be. He was ranked as one of the best fighters, second only to Meta Knight, and for good reason. Though many would complain he was "cheating" because the Pikmin did most of the fighting, Falcon thought it balanced everything out. It only made sense that someone so small would need help to take down any one of the other fighters. Their teamwork was impeccable, which was to be expected, given that those very same strategizing skills saved his life a while back. It made him a challenging opponent.

It also made him aggressive. It wasn't as annoying as it was amusing–this little alien walking around the mansion pushing people out of the way and smart-mouthing everyone.

Captain Falcon was the only person he was remotely nice to. And though he had a temper on him, the little guy was usually victim to tickle fights and being scooped up and carried around.

He'd just huff and cross his arms, scolding Falcon for his actions, saying he was making him look soft. Falcon would just grin and say "But you're a lover, not a fighter!"


	5. Coterie

Coterie

Falcon laughed at the peculiar sight in front of him. Olimar sat at his lunch table, alone.

Well, unless you count the thirty or so little "friends" crowded around him. Whether it was an act of mistrust towards his housemates or simple camaraderie towards his Pikmin, Olimar always kept a group of the little plant creatures at his heels. Maybe in the first week it was acceptable, but it's been a month and a half!

Most were too wary of the cute-but-somehow-creepy Pikmin to even attempt at making friends with Olimar. Maybe that's how he wanted it, but Falcon quickly dismissed that theory. Everyone needed a friend!

Mustering up his nerve, Falcon stood from the table. Apparently the action was too theatrical for those around him at the table, because they all stopped to stare. It was then that he realized he'd just interrupted the conversation he was supposed to be partaking in. Both Snake and Samus stared, and Ike raised an eyebrow at him.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Not even a little," Falcon replied, grinning obnoxiously at him. Ike scowled.

"Whatever."

At that, Falcon took his leave, strolling nonchalantly to go sit at Olimar's table. The Hocotatian saw him coming and quickly put his head down, pretending to be interested in the food that he couldn't possibly eat in the first place. Falcon set down his tray, watching him the whole time, and squeezed in on the same side of the bench as him (though with some effort, as there were many Pikmin in the way). Olimar's face started to turn a bit pink as he realized the racer did not intend to leave. He really just wanted to be left alone...

"So.." Falcon started. "Can I ask why you're sitting here by yourself?"

"...I'm not alone," the other protested quietly.

"What, these?" Falcon grabbed a Pikmin by its stalk and held it up.

"Yeah, they don't seem real chatty."

"That's the point," Olimar spat, harsher than he'd intended. Falcon had no idea of the little guy's short temper. He knew he was annoying him, but he pressed on regardless.

"You don't like to talk?"

"Humans bother me. Always so loud, and tall.."

"Ha!" Falcon laughed. "That's it, then? You don't like when others are taller than you?"

Olimar looked at him for the first time.

"It wouldn't bother me so much of you _all_ weren't so tall! According to Mario, I'm as big as one of your infants!"

Falcon laughed.

"That just makes you more cute!" he declared, poking him in the stomach. He only shrunk back a little at the murderous look the smaller male gave him.

"Hey, lighten up!"

"Why don't you just go away?"

"Because everyone needs a friend," he responded firmly. "So I'm signing up to be yours!" Without warning, he seized Olimar around his waist and easily raised him above his head.

"So, _Olimar_, what's our first course of action as friends? How about nicknames? Can I call you Ollie?"

"No you may not!"

Falcon ignored him and continued rambling. "You can call me Jay, since everyone else calls me Falcon or Douglas. Jay is my middle name. What's yours? What about your last name? Do people on your planet even have middle and last names?"

Olimar sighed and rolled his eyes. It was obvious he would not be put down until Falcon had finished asking questions. He crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling, and a slight smile crept on his face. Maybe hanging out with a different crowd would be good for him.


	6. Pushover

Pushover

As snippy and rude as Olimar became at times, Falcon always wound up forgiving him anyway. Olimar wasn't an overly-charming guy, but he could definitely manipulate people if the time called for it. They fought a lot-often because Olimar doesn't think about what he says before he says it. Falcon tries to ignore him or stay upset at him, but the little guy was just so _cute_. He had a number of tricks up his sleeve that made Falcon melt like butter; usually, just making a pitiful face would do. When that didn't work he'd either snuggle up to him when his guard was down or give him a quick kiss on the cheek in passing. After that there was his backup weapon; simply tackling the man and laying limp on top of him usually did the trick. Falcon didn't want to move when he did that, because he'd usually fall asleep just a few seconds after, spent from wrestling a man several times his size to the ground. Falcon would just lie there and stare at him like he was the cutest thing in the world, and then doze off too.

He liked to think he wouldn't go so easy on him next time, but he always did. Maybe he'd just have to come to terms with being a softie.


	7. Bite

**Bite**

**(MATURE CONTENT)**

Falcon smiles, swiping his tongue over the fresh mark that he'd made on top of others that had just begun to fade. Olimar's bruised lips part slightly as he lets out a quiet moan at the sting of fingernails dragging across his back. Teeth at his neck again...

"J-Jay..we shouldn't be doing this here," he manages to say.

"Why not?" the other growls in response.

"We'll get caught.."

"So? We're full-grown adults. I shouldn't have to explain myself to anybody."

"But–"

A hard nip to his collarbone silences whatever he's about to say.

"Mm.."

"You were saying?"

"N-nothing.."

"If you really want, we can stop.." he purrs, releasing him. He's teasing at this point.

"N-no, please!" Olimar begs, jumping forward into his lap again.

"Keep biting!"


End file.
